Rewind
by Gearwill
Summary: Setelah melewati 30 kematian, dia - Elsword Sieghart - sadar bahwa ia harusnya lebih spesifik soal berapa banyak kesempatan yang ia minta. Bisa beresonansi dengan El atau tidak, mati dan diberi kesempatan berkali-kali itu terlalu berlebihan untuk manusia seperti dirinya.


Singkat kata, dia mati.

Simpel.

Tidak ada jeritan kesakitan. Tidak ada rintihan dan isak tangis. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Dia hanya menjalani apa yang dijalani orang-orang dengan masa hidup yang sudah habis.

Berbeda dari pandangan orang yang menggambarkan kematian itu sebagai sesuatu yang simpel seperti gelap dan dingin, Elsword memandang kematian dengan cara yang berbeda. Cara yang begitu sederhana namun rumit secara bersamaan.

Ketika ia berada di ujung tanduk, ia sadar tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam kepalanya.

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah 'Rasa Sakit'. Rasa sakit menyengat yang menjalar disalah satu bagian atau seluruh tubuhnya. Mengingatnya saja membuat Elsword mengernyit nyeri.

Dan kata orang, kematian itu tidaklah sakit. Jelas mereka yang mengatakan demikian belum pernah mencoba mati sekali-sekali.

 _Heh._

Berikutnya adalah kesadaran bahwa energi kehidupannya mulai lepas dari dirinya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang dirobek secara paksa sementara dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Setelah itu, rasa takut dan khawatir muncul.

Kalau dia mati disini, bagaimana dengan kawan-kawannya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia meninggalkan mereka? Bagaimana dengan kakaknya? Mereka padahal baru bertemu, tapi sekarang sudah akan berpisah lagi.

Setelah semua itu lewat, rasa putus asa muncul.

Manusia secara alami berusaha memanjangkan kehidupannya sendiri. Itulah mengapa terkadang mereka yang berada di ambang kematian terkadang seolah melihat kilasan-kilasan kehidupan mereka di depan mata.

Secara alami, Elsword juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kilasan kehidupannya melintas di depan mata. Kilasan masa lalu yang sangat berharga dan kilasan masa depan yang penuh dengan kemungkinan yang ingin ia lihat dan rasakan sendiri. Dan ini membuatnya tidak ingin mati. Tidak sekarang. Tidak seperti ini.

Seakan ingin memalingkan wajah dari takdir, Elsword membohongi dirinya sendiri.

 _Ini hanya mimpi._

 _Dia akan baik-baik saja._

 _Setelah ini, dia akan kembali bersama teman-temannya._

 _Ini hanya mimpi._

Namun realita adalah mahluk yang kejam. Setelah seseorang diberikan dinding bernama Espektasi untuk bersandar, ia datang dan menghancurkan dinding itu.

Setelah realita jatuh dan menimpanya, ia berteriak dalam hati.

'BERI AKU KESEMPATAN LAGI'

Satu pikiran terakhir, produk dari pikiran seorang manusia yang menolak meninggalkan dunia secepat ini, dinyatakan dengan ketetapan hati yang solid yang di dengar oleh mahluk-mahluk agung di atas sana.

Karena itu, Elsword di beri kesempatan lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dan lagi.

 _Dan lagi…._

Setelah melewati 30 kematian, dia – Elsword Sieghart – sadar bahwa ia harusnya lebih spesifik soal berapa banyak kesempatan yang ia minta.

Bisa beresonansi dengan El atau tidak, mati dan diberi kesempatan berkali-kali itu terlalu berlebihan untuk manusia seperti dirinya.

 **X - X - X - X - X**

 **-Rewind-**

 **An Elsword Fanfic by Shirokawa Hazuki**

 **X - X - X - X - X**

Lagi-lagi ia mati. Kemudian mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya lagi. Lalu dia mati lagi, kemudian mendapatkan kesempatan lagi.

Ini terus berulang seperti sebuah lingkaran yang terus berputar tanpa henti. Dia sudah berhenti menghitung berapa kali dia mati setelah hitungannya mencapai tiga digit. Toh, untuk apa dihitung.

Tidak peduli berapa kali ia mengulang kehidupan, tidak ada satupun hal yang ia bawa bersamanya dari masa depan.

Semuanya di-reset.

Kecuali ingatannya, tentu saja.

Memang bagus kalau ia punya semua (kuulangi, SEMUA) ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Tapi tidak selamanya sesuatu yang jumlahnya banyak adalah hal yang bagus.

Demi Tuhan, dia akan merasa lebih baik kalau dia tidak mengingat cara dia mati atau apa yang ia rasakan saat ia mati. Mahluk agung diatas sana pasti sangat terhibur melihat ia kembali ke masa lalu dengan ingatan yang membuat kepalanya terasa pecah dan membuat perutnya terasa seperti ditikam pisau yang kemudian dipelintir.

(Dan kadang itu bukan cuma perasaannya saja. Kadang dia memang mati dengan kepala remuk atau dengan pisau yang dipelintir di perutnya. Dan well, dia mengingat tiap detailnya.)

 _Senang bisa menghibur kalian._

Sebagai catatan, Elsword sudah memberi nama siklus kematiannya ini.

Ia menyebutnya siklus LDR.

Life, Die, Repeat.

Life, Die, Repeat.

Urutannya selalu sama, meski cara matinya memiliki banyak varian rasa.

Jadi tidak heran kalau kalimat pertama yang ia katakan saat ia sadarkan diri di kamarnya adalah:

"Ah. Mati lagi."

Dan dia mengatakan itu seolah sedang membicarakan soal cuaca hari ini.

Kalau dulu saat pertama kali ia mengulang kehidupan, ia sangat kegirangan. Membawa pengetahuan soal apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan membuatnya merasa selangkah lebih maju dari lawan.

Nyatanya, masa depan adalah sesuatu yang rapuh.

Ibaratnya, Elsword mencoba menghentikan atau merubah arah domino yang tumbang. Meski arahnya berubah, semua domino itu akan tetap jatuh pada akhirnya. Meski rentetan domino yang tumbang dihentikan, itu hanya akan mengulur waktu jatuhnya semua domino yang tersisa.

Apapun cara yang ia lakukan, ia hanya menghambat sebentar kejadian yang akan datang.Sedikit perubahan di masa lalu bisa berpengaruh besar pada apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Kadang perubahan di masa lalu malah mempercepat kejadian yang akan datang di masa depan, entah itu hal yang buruk atau hal yang baik.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Kedua tangan diangkat dan jari-jarinya ia gerakkan. Berikutnya ia memutar bahu, kemudian memeriksa leher dan akhirnya berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Yep. Meski samar-samar tubuhnya masih terasa dingin, tapi dia sukses kembali ke masa lalu.

 _Catatan untuk diri sendiri: mati kedinginan sama buruknya dengan mati keracunan._

Pemuda rambut merah itu mengedarkan pandangan. Jika dia saat ini ada di Ruben, Sepertinya kali ini dia cukup jauh kembali ke masa lalu.

Dari teori yang sudah ia kumpulkan setelah mati lebih dari 50 kali, makin lama ia bertahan hidup di masa depan, makin jauh ia akan terlempar ke masa lalu jika ia mati.

Dan juga, ia memutuskan untuk selalu berhati-hati sebelum ia mencapai Sander -- karena disanalah dia pertama kali mendapat...'kemampuan' ini.

Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dan mati sebelum ia mencapai Sander. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak kembali lagi kalau mati terlalu awal?

Mengingat terakhir kali dia bisa bertahan selama 3 tahun lebih….artinya dia terkirim sangat jauh.

Yep, jauh sekali. Pantas ia merasa pendek.

Ugh, dia harus segera berlatih dan mendapatkan kembali tinggi badannya.

Untuk itu, pertama-tama dia harus melatih otot dan stamina. Lalu melatih kecepatan dan ketahanan. Kira-kira berapa lama baginya di masa ini untuk menguasai Resonansi El lagi…?

Selain itu, apakah dia harus menghisap energy Dark El lagi dan menguasai Cornwell lagi? Atau mungkin memperdalam ilmu Rune lagi? Tapi ia belum bertemu Aisha dan di Ruben tidak seorangpun yang ia ketahui pandai menggunakan Rune Arts. Apa dia harus jadi Lord Knight lagi…?

 _Hm…begitu banyak pilihan…_

Elsword mengenakan celana pendeknya dan baju latihannya dengan pikiran yang masih semrawut.

 _Setelah itu…mencari teman-teman. Aisha dan Rena tidak perlu dicari karena mereka sendiri yang akan datang ke Ruben. Lalu mencoba menyelesaikan masalah dengan Raven secepat mungkin, menyiapkan maneuver menghindar dari tamparan Eve…_

Sambil terus memikirkan hal itu, ia meraih pedang kayunya yang ringan di samping tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar.

…lalu ia masuk lagi, menempatkan pedang kayunya di posisi semula, mengambil posisi tiduran di ranjang, dan menutup mata.

Kemudian ia membuka matanya lagi.

 _Nope. Masih pedang kayu._

Elsword menutup matanya lagi. Lalu membukanya lagi.

 _Still there. Pedang KECIL yang jelas tidak terbuat dari LOGAM._

Elsword duduk dan mengangkat pedang kayu itu. Diayun-ayunkannya pedang itu beberapa kali dan merasa bernostalgia setelah melakukan satu dua tebasan. Benar-benar benda penuh kenangan. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat pedang ini? Untuk sebuah pedang kayu, ini cukup bagus dan beratnya pas untuk latihan –

– EH BUKAN ITU YANG HARUS DIA PERHATIKAN. MANA GREATSWORD-NYA!?

"Elsword!"

Pemuda rambut merah itu membatu. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari lantai satu.

...tidak, bukan perasaannya saja. Barusan ada yang BENAR-BENAR memanggilnya dari lantai satu!

"Els?"

Kali ini suara langkah kaki yang menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya terdengar.

"Ayo pemalas, sudah saatnya bangun!"

BRAK!!

Elsword mengenal suaranya, tapi kepalanya terlalu lamban untuk memproses respon apapun. Ketika pintu kamarnya dibanting, ia hanya bisa memandangi orang yang menginvasi kamarnya.

Jangan salah, Elsword sudah pernah kembali jauh ke masa lalu sebelumnya. Dalam perjalanannya menembus batas waktu dan kehidupan itu, ia sudah berkali-kali mendapati dirinya kembali ke Ruben, masih seorang Knight-In-Training, memulai semuanya dari titik awal.

Tapi baru kali ini dia kembali begitu jauh hingga ke masa dimana Elesis masih ada di rumah dan belum melakukan perjalanannya.

"Oh, sudah bangun. Seharusnya kau langsung turun kalau sudah bangun," Elesis menegurnya sambil bercacak pinggang, "ayo, ada beruang yang harus kau bereskan di hutan." Lanjutnya sambil berbalik pergi.

Uh-oh.

Baru saja bangun dan ia sudah mendapatkan twist semacam ini. Untuk beberapa alasan, Elsword merasa Mahluk Agung Di Atas Sana sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat hal ini terjadi.

Elsword melihat keluar jendela.

 _Senang menghibur kalian, kep@r@t!_

Elsword ingin kembali meringkuk dalam selimutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak kemari dalam hitungan ke-5, aku akan menyuruhmu melawan beruang itu sendiri dengan tangan kosong!"

Menghela napas panjang, pemuda itu membawa keluar pedang kayunya.

Perempuan selalu benar.

Kakak lahir untuk mengusilimu.

Ahli pedang adalah seseorang yang patut ditakuti.

Dan kakaknya adalah seorang perempuan yang juga ahli pedang.

Elesis memanglah paket 3-in-1 yang mengerikan.

"Ya, ya, sabar dikit kak." Jawabnya malas.

Kali ini, domino yang terjatuh malah terlihat merubah arahnya sendiri bahkan sebelum sempat Elsword melakukan apapun. Dan Elsword bisa melihat barisan domino yang lain mulai runtuh tak terkendali.

 **-Prolog** **: End-**

Halo semua, Hazuki disini. Selamat datang di fanfic baru milik saya di fandom ini. Sudah berapa lama akun ini tak terjamah? Setahun? Lebih? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti…SENANG BISA KEMBALI! Jadi, mari kita perjelas. Cerita ini tidak terinspirasi dari Re:Zero (Rem is Love! Rem is Life!). Konsep Return by Death sudah dipakai banyak fandom lain dan saya tertarik untuk mencoba menuliskannya dalam fandom Elsword. I mean, sejauh ini, Elsword beruntung tidak mati dalam game (di Altar of El juga rasanya dia belum mati), so yeah…saya pengen lihat Elsword sekali-sekali gagal dan kehabisan keberuntungan wuahahahahaha!

Peringatan: disini Elsword akan berubah banyak. Mati dan hidup berkali-kali dengan membawa pengetahuan dari masa depan sama artinya dia memiliki banyak kemampuan-kemampuan baru. Dan saya tidak membicarakan soal skill-skillnya.

Dan juga, ini akan semi-harem? /SPOILER/ mati dan mengulangi hidup artinya dia menjalani kehidupan yang sama. Dan manusia jika dihadapi hal yang sama, mereka akan mencoba sesuatu yang beda. Get the point? /wink wink/

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca /bow/

P.S. Fanfic lain akan diupdate juga dalam waktu dekat. Ada yang bakal dihapus juga sih '-')a


End file.
